Sun Wukong (Composite)
Summary Sun Wukong, also known as the Monkey King, is a figure who features in a body of legends that can be traced back to the Song dynasty. He appears as a main character in the 16th century Chinese classical novel Journey to the West (西游记) and is found in many later stories and adaptations. In the novel, he is a monkey born from a stone who acquires supernatural powers through Taoist practices. After rebelling against heaven and being imprisoned under a mountain by the Buddha, he later accompanies the monk Tang Sanzang on a journey to retrieve Buddhist sutras from "the West". Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Sun Wukong Origin: Composite Fiction Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Spiritual Primate, Buddha Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, erased his name from Hell's registry and thus can't be directly killed, 7, 8 and 9, The Tenno are souless meat puppets for The Operator who manipulate them from afar, and being able to create copies when they are destroyed), Longevity, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Duplication, Size Manipulation (via Boundless Strike), Magic, Invisibility, Teleportation, Paralysis Inducement (When Wukong uses Cloud Walker he stuns anyone around him briefly), Weather Manipulation (Can create and control a small cloud), Wind Manipulation, Can break any lock, Resurrection (One life for each of his 72 transformations), Capable of seeing through any disguise, illusion or transformation, Non-Corporeal (Cloud Walker turns Wukong into vapor and mist scattered across the battlefield, All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Spatial Manipulation (Anyone with God Ki can open holes in space to summon meteors. Can create his own space/dimension, Void energy and warframe abilities are completely unaffected by dimensional boundries and are capable of affecting the outside even when inside Limbo's cataclysm or banish), Time Manipulation (Can create a dimension in which time is slowed), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane, Beerus threatened to destroy Frieza's soul, however it's unknown if it would have been through Hakai or if Goku's variation is as effective), Acausality (Type 1), Omnipresence, Possible Nigh Omniscience, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery (Of the Power Pole), Expert Marksman, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers. Can also absorb his own ki attacks, like the Spirit Bomb, to amplify himself considerably.), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air, Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Occasional limited Breaking the Fourth Wall, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured, and when he fought Jiren in Ultra Instinct -Sign-, his attacks were getting stronger, faster, and sharper over time, Infernape can use Blaze, Increasing energy), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once, Can copy any male fighting style, By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Pressure Point Strikes, Transformation (Can transform into an Oozaru under the full Moon, Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Dimensional Travel (Void energy and warframe abilities are completely unaffected by dimensional boundries and are capable of affecting the outside even when inside Limbo's cataclysm or banish), BFR, Rage Power (Triggered the Super Saiyan transformation through rage, Initially overwhelmed both Goku Black and Future Zamasu after getting angry), Statistics Amplification (Can increase damage, shield, health, armor, strength, speed and more, Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to one hundred times, Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance), Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan God and Blue, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), His barriers can keep out poisons, Sealing with the Mafuba, Summoning (He can summon Zen'ō by pushing a button, but this is not applicable to combat, Can summon Shenron or Super Shenron, Can summon a Werewolf to aid him in battle (Z.W.E.I), Can summon small versions of himself, Can summon drones to fight), Explosion Manipulation via Ki made land mines, Instinctive Reaction, Danmaku, Power Nullification (Nullified Jiren's ki blast, Can dispel Evil energy, Can use Taunt, in which Infernape taunts the opponent, which makes the opponent use moves that can only do damage, and Encore, in which Infernape compels the target to keep using the move it encored for three turns.), Matter Destruction via Hakai (Capable of reducing beings to dust, regardless of their durability), Telekinesis (Initially moved water out of a cup, though it required significant focus), Self-Destruction, Healing (Healed a bird during his fight with Cooler, Carries Senzu Beans with him, When hit with a 3 or more times consecutively he will heal himself by a medium amount proportional to what he took with Iron Rod, Heals himself each time he blocks with Ling-Sheng Su Bo, Creates beacons that absorb all damage and turn it into healing pulses instead), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to harm the Ghost Warriors, Can block Intangible attacks, Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Reactive Evolution (As a Super Saiyan 4 his body was able to memorize and defend against Eis Shenron's ice, Grow stronger and their abilities become more effective with time, Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Fire Breath as Golden Oozaru, Life-Force Absorption (Using "Draw", he can damage opponents by sucking out their life energy, which he can then use to heal himself), Information Analysis, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Can take energy from the Earth and sustain himself, Nature Manipulation, Can see what is normally invisible, Precognition (Has an acute sixth sense), Electricity Manipulation (Shippū-jinrai Geki pierces the Nyoikinkobou into the ground and extends it to a thundercloud in the sky, then accumulates the thunder energy within itself, and rams the opponent like a bolt of thunder. While using Thunder Punch, Infernape's fist is surrounded by yellow sparks, which grow into a ball of electrical energy. Shocks anyone who makes contact with the warframe.), Fire Manipulation (Mitsurugi and Nightmare, Infernape is a Fire Type Pokémon), Nen Manipulation (Conjuration), Can conjure anything as long as it's real and reasonable, Status Effect Inducement (Saiyu's Nen ability allows him to use three monkeys: Mizaru, Kikizaru, and Iwazaru. If their attacks connect, the opponent is deprived of sight, hearing, and speech. Once the target is weakened, Saiyu finishes them off with his staff. This technique, aside from hindering the enemy greatly, also has a strong impact on their mind: according to Saiyu, once somebody who is mentally and physically sound loses three senses, they will be unable to maintain their power active. Infernape’s burns will lower physical attack and do continuous damage, flinching and paralysis), Chakra Manipulation, Multiple Personalities (As a Jinchūriki), Earth Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Can adhere to walls or walk on water, Large Size (Type 2), Enhanced Dexterity, Attack Reflection (Passively Reflects all incoming damage to the attacker. Infernape can use Counter, a retaliation move that counters any physical attack, inflicting double the damage taken.), Magnetism Manipulation, Energy Absorption (By absorbing energy from Power Rings to greatly enhance his physical prowess, The Kali-Yuga is stated to be absorb any type of energy), Soul and Evil Purification, Passive Durability Amplification with Quarterstaff, Passive Attack Amplification with Ling-Sheng Su Bo, Passive Durability Amplification and Passive Attack Amplification with Kunlun Bamboo, Passive Durability Amplification with Amud, Limited Durability Negation with Duel Rod, Can close dimensional rifts, Ice Manipulation (Siegfried), Berserk Mode, Darkness Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation with Halberd, Illusion Creation, Shockwave Generation and Speed Reduction (via Primal Spring), Damage Boost and Lifesteal (via Jingu Mastery), Water Manipulation, Adaptation (Warframes grow extreme resistances to whatever is used against them through various mods. This extends to most status effects, damage and/or sometimes even durability negating weapons), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Using Feint, Infernape does an attack that bypasses force fields (Protect and its offshoots) and precognition (Detect), Stealth Mastery, Invulnerability (Through various abilities and mods the warframes are capable of full invulnerability to any kind of damage, ability or status effect), Extrasensory Perception, Absorption (Can absorb all incoming damage of any kind and use it to power up, Creates beacons that absorb all damage and turn it into healing pulses instead, Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Heat Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Technology Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Corrosion Inducement, Durability Negation, Phasing (Using various weapons), Resistance Negation (The Void energy the operator's use can completely strip a being of their resistances and adaptations. Furthermore all warframe abilities use the same void energy and as such negate any attempt to adapt to or resist their effects), Homing Attack (Launches missiles that home in on targets), Gravity Manipulation (Can repell anything that comes close including matterial objects, Sucks in anything by creating a miniature black hole which then collapses dealing damage), Smoke Manipulation (Using Archwing), Statistics Reduction (Damage, shield, armor, speed, accuracy and more), Limited Probability Manipulation (Capable of increasing the chances of status effects, Can increase the chance for certain events to happen such as inducing status effects, critical chances, enemy detection chance, the chance to be unaffected by a knockdown, all easily capable of reaching 100% and some of them even above 100% chance, sometimes even above 200%.), Power Bestowal, Through various mods warframes gain Elemental Manipulation (All elements in addition to corrosive, magnetic, poison, blast etc etc, as well as make them proc status effects some of which can remove most of someone's durability or remove shields, Completely ignore durability or part of it, induce radioactivity and Mind Manipulation, turning someone into an ice statue and more.), Damage Boost and Damage Reduction (Both to insane amounts. Capable of increasing their damage several thousand times over, can sometimes goes even in the millions or billions, all though the latter would require fairly specific mods. Capable of reducing all incoming damage which includes several stacking mods capable of easily going over 99% damage reduction even without a specific build or abilities), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Capable of hacking through high security and high tech doors, hacking robots and even casually hacking some of Corpus' greatest killing machines and bosses, Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is Digimon itself), Gains further Immortality and Regeneration through Defy making him unable to die as long as it's active, Homing Attack Negation (Creates beacons that reduce or completely negate homing effects, Deploys dornes that intercept all enemy fire), Empowerment (Absorbs all incoming damage and turns it into energy, furthermore every ability gets enhanced stats like range, duration and power), Night Vision, Has a prehensile tail, Able to distinguish a disguised Faunus from a normal Human. |-|Resistances= Resistance to Fire and Water, Electricity (As an Oozaru), Extreme Cold (Freed himself from being frozen by Ebifurya with Kaio-ken), Cosmic Radiations, Paralysis (Managed to get out of Frieza's Imprisonment Ball at the last moment), Gravity (Adapted through 100° times Earth's gravity via the Gravity Machine), Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God as a Super Saiyan God and Blue), Time Stop (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time until Hit powered up further, as a Super Saiyan Blue with Kaio-ken x10 and retains this resistance in stronger forms), Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Resisted sleep inducing foods), Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by a pool that was described by the Snake princess to be able to boil men alive), Magic (Demigra questioned why his magic wouldn't work on him), Temporal BFR (Was unaffected by one of Demigra's attacks, which had sent Beat through time), Anti-Demon Abilities and Wards, Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless, Retained his powers even after being purged of his heavenly powers in the Eternal Furnace), Death Manipulation and Age Manipulation as an Edo Tensei, Technology Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation (The Dvapara-Yuga protected Kilik from the corruption of the Evil Seed, The power of Soul Edge's Evil Seed nor the evil energy of Kali-Yuga and Three Karma are effective against him), Burns, Plant Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Bug-type Attacks, Metal Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (And many others via their companions, One of his weapons makes every member of the team immune to status effects and slows down enemies), Poison Manipulation (Through the use of various auras), Many status effects and abilities and Matter Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul) and Mind Manipulation (As a Robot, he lacks the soul of an organic being, and can't be manipulated through typical mind manipulation techniques, While it is possible to manipulate the Tenno, the warframes themselves are mindless and the only way to control them would be through void energy) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (The Buddha is capable of encompassing 10^125 Universes, or crumbling said universes into dust. While immensely inferior, Buddha Wukong should be at least somewhat comparable, Stronger than Giant Demon God Demigra, and fought on par with Demigra Makyouka, who was going to cause the collapse of the DBH Multiverse and the "Real World", in base and defeated him as a SSJ. Defeated Chamel who gained all of Demigra's powers and with his presence alone was about to collapse the Multiverse and Beat's World. One-shot Gravy as a SSJ3 who is stronger than Demigra and fought against SSJ4 Broly Dark alongside Final Form Mira as SSJ4.) Speed: Omnipresent (Through his oneness with all existence) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal (Can harm Demigra with his attacks.) Durability: Multiverse level (Through his oneness with all existence) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: Can conjure anything as long as it's real and reasonable with his Nen, Ruyi Jingu Bang (7,960 Kilograms rod capable of growing as tall as the skies or shrinking to the size of a needle at will. At its peak, it became large enough to lift the Milky Way Galaxy.), The Power Pole and the Flying Nimbus, The Zen'ō button, A bag of Senzu Beans which he carries on his waist, The Dragon Balls, the Dragon Ball radar, Capsule Corp portable vehicles, Bo staff, Nyoibo (Also known for being a Sansetsukon, this staff is usually in the hands of limiter Goku. It's ability to grow to "supposedly" any size (has extended to 1000 m thus far) and turn into a three section weapon are the things Goku benefits from with this weapon.), Nyoikinkobou (Can inflict strikes on enemies that are far away, and is also an all-purpose weapon that can fire a lightning cannon while connected, and fire lightning bullets as pistols when split in two), Power Ring headband, Atom-Bat, Kali-Yuga, Rods, Katanas, Broadswords, Zweihanders, Rapiers, Katars, Nunchuks or Shields, Three Karmas, Kali-Yuga (Rod), Doran's Staff, Jingu Bang, Staff of Gun Yu. Iron Staff. Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions. Several Sentinels, Archwings and other equipment. Warframe weapons number in the hundreds, many of them capable of inducing several durability negating or crowd control based status effects. Tesla Cannon, Jump Pack, Glasses, Barrier Projector. Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang (Bo Staff/Nunchucks/Lever Action Shotguns). Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (A master of virtually all forms of martial arts. Trained under the supreme Taoist sage Subodhi for 20 years. Goku is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. His skill when it comes to combat and the usage of ki allows him to replicate other ki-based techniques after seeing them once, and he was the first to realize how much energy the Super Saiyan transformations unnecessarily drained. Despite this drawback, he was the first to master the Super Saiyan state, making it highly efficient. He is a genius in combat and is capable of devising new applications of his techniques on the fly, such as using Kamehameha with his feet. Before adapting to Hit's time stop, he was able to predict the movements he'd make in the 0.1 seconds of frozen time and react properly. In addition, Goku has become the first mortal to master Ultra Instinct, a technique that even the Gods find difficult to learn, relying purely on his muscle memory and something "beyond" instinct to fight, no longer needing to consciously think to do so. Being a Zodiac, Saiyu is one of the best Hunters, and his authority in the Hunter Association is inferior only to Cheadle's. He is very confident in his abilities, boldly challenging Ging, whom Isaac Netero considers one of the five most skilled Nen users in the world, in combat, although the fight never occurred. Monkey Khan is a proficient fighter due to his cybernetic enhancements, capable of taking down battalions of trained ninja, fighting with and against Sonic the Hedgehog, and going toe to toe with the Iron King. Kilik is a highly skilled fighter who utilizes his rod's range in order to attack opponents from a safe distance. He also utilized his mastery over martial arts and his athletic ability to overwhelm opponents. A highly skilled combatant who easily defeated anything that he considered a potentially difficult opponent with little issue, Mastered Wuju Style in a very short time period, an art that took Master Yi several dozen years to master, and became skilled in the art to the point where he was even able to outsmart Yi, Nearly defeated Jax multiple times. He is cunning enough to trick the gods of heaven. Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator. Invented Tracer's Chronal Accelerator. Sun is highly adept in martial arts, able to simultaneously fend off multiple opponents single-handedly without taking a hit and using his tail as an extra appendage during combat. He is also exceptionally skilled with his weapon, able to use its staff form for both offensive and defensive combat and using its "gun-chucks" form to keep a steady barrage of bullets on his opponent with at least one weapon at any given time without losing the ability to defend himself.) Weaknesses: Can be sealed by High-Ranking deities such as Guan Yin. He needs a moon in order to transform and as an Oozaru, he becomes an animalistic berserker with no control over himself. Kaio-ken strains his body, causing him intense pain and exhaustion if he overuses it (however, given he can use kaio-ken x100, it is unlikely that most of the lesser levels of kaio-ken would do any extensive damage). His Spirit Bomb requires a long charge up period, during which time he is vulnerable. The Mafuba requires a suitable container to seal the target into. In prolonged encounters, Goku's mastered Ultra Instinct form can spontaneously deactivate, draining Goku of most of his power. Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of some of his powers. Continual damage to his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Note: The amount of mods in Warframe exceeds 1000, though it is impossible to mention them all, for more info check this. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Composite fiction Category:Primates Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Size Manipulation Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Wind Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Marksmen Category:Ki Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Mimicry User Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Healing Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Sound Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Fire Breath Users Category:Life Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Pocket Reailty Users Category:Air Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Creation Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Chakra Users Category:Multiple Personalities Users Category:Earth Users Category:Lava Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Berserkers Category:Darkness Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Water Manipulation Category:Adaptation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Heat Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Technology Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Element Users Category:Metal Users Category:Poison Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Negation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Immunity Users Category:Composites